narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Canon
Welcome to the new Canon Discussion Page! Here will be placed various ideas for arcs and plotlines for Boruto - Shippuden, and here you can comment on them! Please do not forget to sign your comments! Any vandalism of the page or arguing will result in your opinion being discredited! 2018 reboot of the Fanon Canon The Fanon Canon was a project run by Kay and was a collaboration project. I wish to continue this structured "Canon" within the Fanon and anyone is free to add to it. The Fanon Canon is simply a world where a general consensus creates a unified universe. This page is a consolidation of the old rules and will act as a living rulebook for Fanon Canon characters. Application Applications will be handled as follows: What restricted material do they have? Please list them all. (examples being Sharingan, Sage Mode, Ice Release, Dust Release, et cetera) What is their role in the FC? In terms of position, rank, titles, repute, and so on, what is their significance in the FC? How do you plan for them to grow during the process of the FC? In terms of character growth, power and abilities growth, and so on? Post a comment on this page to submit an application as of now I can approve you but as this page grows the old Sysops may become interested and will be able to approve applications as well. What do I have to apply for? The following techniques/articles requires a user to apply before they can use it freely; * Rare or nearly exterminated clans ** ** ** ** ** ** ** and Descendants * ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Rare Kekkei Genkai/Kekkei Tōta ** ** ** ** * Restricted Canon Tools ** *** *** *** *** *** ** * Restricted Jutsu ** Flying Thunder God Technique ***Canon techniques derived from the Flying Thunder God Technique ** Dead Demon Consuming Seal *** Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release ** Black Lightning ** Lightning Release Armour *** Hell Stab ** Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation ** Rasengan ***Canon techniques derived from the Rasengan *** Spiralling Ring **** Great Spiralling Ring ** Chidori ***Canon techniques derived from the Chidori ** Creation Rebirth ** Eight Branches Technique ** Earth Grudge Fear ** Eight Gates ** Execution by Kiss ** Dark Release: Inhaling Maw ** Living Corpse Reincarnation ** Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique ** Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms ** Tengai Shinsei ** Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags ** Spirit Transformation Technique ** Soul–Body Separation Technique ** Creation of All Things ** Evening Elephant This list is subject to change. What if I create my own version? Because of the multitudes of fan fictions on our site, it is common for users to create their own kekkei genkai, dōjutsu, and even tailed beasts. It is also common to make user-specific canon kekkei genkai, tailed beasts (i.e., Shukaku (Ash), or other such articles (ie., Sage Mode (Ten Tails). While it is okay to create these articles, if it is on the list above, then you must apply before creating your own. But what about fanon kekkai genkai, relation to a canon character, etc.? The following list is a list you must apply for, before creating them, even if they’re your own unique ideas; * Fanon Kekkei Genkai (+2 nature transformations/some other genetic ability) * Fanon Kekkei Tōta (+3 nature transformations) * Fanon Dōjutsu (ie., Taifugan) * Fanon Tailed Beasts (ie., Myōbu)(This also applies to beasts that are similar to tailed beasts, either in power or function.) * Fanon Sage Mode variants (ie., Toad Sage Mode, Snake Sage Mode, Slug Sage Mode, etc.) * Transplanted Dōjutsu/Genetic material (ie., How Kakashi has a Sharingan despite not being an Uchiha Clan member, or Madara possessing Senju and Uchiha DNA) * Fanon Versions of Canon Characters (ie., Madara Uchiha) * Fanon Characters with Relations to Canon Characters (ie., Ryun Uchiha is the grandson of Madara Uchiha) * Fanon Clans with Relations to Canon Clans (ie., how the Uzumaki Clan is related to the Senju Clan) My application was denied — Now what? If your application is denied by a Kage (sysop), there is one thing you cannot do, and that is ignore them and use the power/article anyways. There is an option you do have, however; * Rework your idea. Just because it was denied doesn't mean it was necessarily a terrible idea. The main reason an application gets denied is because it doesn't make current sense in the Narutoverse. A good route to take would be to mull your idea over, perhaps with the admin that denied it, or in the with other users, to better develop it. Once done, apply again, and your chances will be better. Boruto-Shippuden Timeline Continuing from the end of Boruto: Naruto the Movie (time wise) all contributions should take place here but past events may still be added. Black and White a tale of flesh and bone Amegakure Chunin Exam 21 enter only 14 will make it. Who will rise above? Who will die a Genin?